Raised in Darkness
Raised in Darkness is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise This is an alternate universe story. The premise is this: Simba is kidnapped by Scar and Zira as an infant during the night. There, he grows to adulthood, raised by Scar and Zira to hate Mufasa and Sarabi and to kill them. Vitani, here the daughter of one of Zira's followers and unrelated to Zira or Scar, is given to him as a mate. Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa and Sarabi have been raising their remaining offspring, daughters Nala and Kiara. The two lionesses have grown into strong and unbelivably beautiful adults. One day, while on a hunt with their mother, they encounter Simba, thus starting Simba on the path to discovering the truth. As well, Scar and Zira begin to believe that Vitani is making Simba soft. What will happen? Find out here. Rated PG-13. Chapter 1- A Prince is Taken Night had fallen over the Pridelands. Scar and Zira crept ever closer to the main den, where Mufasa and Sarabi, who had just produced a son and two daughters, slept. They had an evil plan in their hearts, reflected in the gleam of both their eyes. They were cubless, and they had decided on a way to begin preparing for their future plan to bring Mufasa down and rule Pride Rock: they would take their son in the night and raise him as their own. Upon entering the cave, Scar smiled wickedly and looked at Zira. "Be prepared, my darling," he said. Zira nodded to him. While her mate waited at the entrance, Zira went further in, unseen by the pride lionesses. An instant later, she stood before the sleeping Sarabi. She gazed at the cubs. The boy had been named Simba, while the girls had been named Nala and Kiara. Leaning in, she worked hard not to suddenly wake any of the newborn cubs. She grabbed Simba around the neck and ran off at full speed. Scar joined her and they headed back to the Outlands. The whole time that Scar and Zira were in the den, no one had woken up and spotted them. Upon arrival in the volcanic cave that they shared with a clan of hyenas, Zira laid down and rested the cub between her paws. "Ah, the little prince of the Outlands..." she began. Zira noticed that Simba would need to be nursed and spoke this to her band of lioness followers. One of them, named Tela, had a cub the same age as Simba, a daughter named Vitani, and was currently nursing. She volunteered to do so. Scar laid down next to his mate. "Well done, my love. Now, we shall raise him to aid in bringing down Mufasa!" he exclaimed. By now, the hyenas, led by their leader Shenzi and her mate Ramses were beginning to look at what was going on. However, they dared not get any closer. Shenzi was about to have a cub of her own, and she was due to bring it into the world any day now. Zira began to think of that glorious day when she and Scar would take the Pridelands for themselves. "Mufasa and Sarabi's dying cries, that's my lullaby," she thought to herself. Eventually, they settled into sleep themselves. When morning dawned, Mufasa and Sarabi realized that Simba was missing. Only Nala and Kiara were present. Mufasa roared ferociously, indicating the parental grief and fury that he was feeling, in order to awaken the lionesses. They bowed their heads to acknowledge the king and queen. Sarabi gave them a look. "We must find him. Everyone, prepare yourselves," she ordered. The lionesses were more than ready to help. Meanwhile, Mufasa headed out with his majordomo Zazu in order to speak to Scar and Zira at their den. However, when he arrived, they were nowhere to be found. "That's odd..." Mufasa said aloud. Zazu looked at the great king, not knowing what else to say. Meanwhile, with Nala and Kiara in the care of one of the other lionesses, Sarabi stood at the head of her vanguard of lionesses. They were ready to search the Pridelands to its borders if need be. Mufasa headed back up to the den. He would be conducting his own search. "It's time. I will go and speak with Rafiki," he said. to be complete soon. Chapter 2- Prince of the Outlands to come Chapter 3- Simba and Vitani to come Chapter 4- Princesses of the Pridelands to come Chapter 5- Learning the Truth to come Chapter 6- Confronting Scar to come Chapter 7- A Prince's Choice to come on hold for the time being. Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Love Stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Alternate Universe